It is known for an aircraft assembly to include a part that is movable to an operating condition, in which condition the part is maintained by a lock. For example, an aircraft landing gear assembly is generally arranged to be moved between deployed and stowed conditions. Lock assemblies are provided to lock the landing gear assembly in the deployed and stowed conditions. These lock assemblies are referred to as the ‘down lock’ and ‘up lock’ respectively.
One type of known lock is a ‘hook and pin’ lock. In the context of an up lock, the main fitting of the landing gear carries the pin. The hook is pivotally mounted to the airframe and operable to engage the pin when the landing gear assembly is in the stowed condition to maintain the landing gear assembly in the stowed condition.
Rigging tolerances can mean that the pin engages the lock in a sub-optimal manner. To account for this possibility, it is known to increase the size of the pin. However, this can increase the weight and cost of the landing gear assembly.